


Worries

by Deonara2012



Series: The Problem with Twins [2]
Category: Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Kwangmin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I thought KwangMin needed a voice, too. I don't think it's as good, but it still needed to be written.

DongHyun made his nightly rounds, more tired than he thought he could be and not have fallen over. A glance at the kitchen showed nothing that wouldn't keep until tomorrow, so he turned off the light and started out of the kitchen. He stopped short when he came face to face with KwangMin.

He'd expected something like this, actually. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked anyway, careful to keep his voice gentle.

"Do you have a minute?"

"As long as you need," DongHyun said. "Kitchen or living room?"

KwangMin hesitated, then brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Kitchen. Do you want some tea?"

"No, thank you." DongHyun turned the light back on and ushered the younger twin in to sit at the kitchen table. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to KwangMin.

"I'm worried about YoungMin-hyung."

"Why?"

KwangMin clasped his hands and leaned his elbows on the table, eyes downcast. "He's really hurt by all this."

DongHyun rubbed his shoulder. "I know," he said softly.

"There's nothing I can do, hyung. I tried. I tried to tell them, and they don't listen to me."

"No, listening is not their strong suit," DongHyun said, and bit his lip to keep from going on. He didn't need to bring that into the conversation.

"What do I do?"

DongHyun hesitated. "I don't know," he said finally.

KwangMin laughed shortly. "That doesn't help, hyung."

"I know, I'm sorry. But...." DongHyun hesitated. "Have you talked to him?"

"It sounds like I'm bragging."

"Does it to him?"

KwangMin froze, then looked up at him, puffing bangs out of his eyes. "I... don't know."

"Maybe you should ask," DongHyun said. "Even if it does, letting him know what they've decided to do before he finds out with the fans might be nice."

KwangMin nodded, then his eyes went back to his clasped hands. "I didn't want this," he said softly.

"Didn't?"

"Yeah."

KwangMin didn't say anymore, and DongHyun didn't press him. He understood a little; it felt nice to be singled out, but sometimes the price was too high.

Well. If it got them talking, that was the important thing. "Don't dwell on it," he murmured after a while. "Talk to YoungMin. Find out what he thinks."

"They're trying to force us apart."

"It's possible," DongHyun said. "I don't think it's that malicious, though. They probably didn't think it through." Like how young they were, and how much this could destroy what the company was trying to create. DongHyun didn't want to destroy their group, not after so much work, but he'd take that over a wedge between the twins they may never recover from.

"You talked to hyung, didn't you?"

"Yes. A while ago."

"I noticed. He was...." For the first time, his hands unclasped and KwangMin gestured wildly. "I don't know how to explain it. It was like he was going the wrong way."

"Putting up walls," DongHyun offered.

"Yes! And I couldn't.... I mean, everything I did seemed to make it worse."

"Everything you did, or everything they did to you?"

KwangMin's hands dropped into his lap. "Both?"

DongHyun hugged him. "Talk to him. He'll listen."

KwangMin leaned against him. "Thanks, hyung. What if he doesn't?"

"I'll talk to him again. But I think he will. He didn't like the distance any more than you did."

KwangMin sighed and relaxed further. "Good."

"If you fall asleep here, you're going to be too stiff to move in the morning," DongHyun said.

The younger twin got sluggishly to his feet. "Thanks, hyung," he said.

"Any time. Let me know if it's time and space you need, and I'll get it for you." DongHyun didn't know how but he'd figure it out, and if retaliation fell on his head, well, isn't that what he was there for?

"Good night."

After a moment, DongHyun got to his feet, feeling his exhaustion again, and flipped the light out on his way to bed. When he passed the room with his three youngest, he could hear another sleepy exchange between the twins, and paused outside the door. But it ended then, and he went to find his own bed. Morning came early after days like this.


End file.
